


Devil`s Island

by XxBlazzyxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feels, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Original Character(s), Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlazzyxX/pseuds/XxBlazzyxX
Summary: (WARNING: This story contains heavy spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga. It also contains triggering content matter. Please read at your own discretion)Hell.Hell was there and he was in a better place yet it was the one thing he longed to go to, the one thing he had believed in for all the years. Can he really leave his life behind and become one of the residence of hell? A devil?Fate was a fickle thing.He realized it had him playing as a devil the whole time.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Devil`s Island

There are certain rules where he came from, and when it came to rules his home had many;

1\. Eldians are devils

2\. No one is to marry or have intercourse with and Eldian unless they are another Eldian

3\. Eldians have no rights on this Earth

There were lots more rules, but why go over them all? They all meant the same thing to him. Eldians, his race, were nothing but vile monsters. 

\---

He walked through the streets alone. Five. He was only five. No reasonable person would let a five year old wander the streets oif Liberio alone, especially when their child was an Eldian. But you see... His mother didn`t care. The boy`s father was a Marlian, and that made her son half-Marlian, half-Eldian. She despised herself for agreeing to be with someone from Marley. 

The streets were always bussling in Liberio. He stopped when he heard someone yell,

"Ice cream! Come get some ice cream!"

The draw of the sweet treat was too much for him the handle. He walked up to the vender, staring at the cone of ice cream. His eyes twinkled. So badly he wanted the treat. When was the last time he ate something? Days? Weeks? He couldn`t remember.

"Hey little guy!" He looked up at the vendor who smiled at him. Why was the man smiling? Shouldn`t he be upset that an Eldian was standing there? The boy looked at his arm, realizing he forgot his arm band.

"Hello..." He said quietly.

"Would you like some ice cream?" The man asked. "This one is free! On the house!" The boy nodded, looking at the ice cream with a dazed face. As he reached out he heard a voice shout.

"Hey old man! That kid`s an Eldian! Ryker Moreau! His mom is that Elizabeth chick!"

The boy stared up at the old man. He looked angry now. His little hands were still out, waiting to take hold of the ice cream. 

"You... You filthy devil!" The old man took the ice cream and shoved it onto the boy`s face. He fell back. The cold ice cream made his face hurt. It was melting in his eyes. A kind Eldian woman came up and picked him up.

"So sorry! Elizabeth didn`t realize he left! She`ll give him a proper lecture!"

\---

"How could you!?"

Ryker held onto his head as his mother threw things at him. He was used to it by now. It wasn`t something that bothered him.

"You left the house while I was asleep!? Seriously! You going out could have gotten all of us killed! Including your step-father who so kindly offers you all his love!"

He thought of the love that the man gave him. Love... It really wasn`t a word with any meaning to him. All night he took the beatings, and all year he took the beatings. He took all the beatings he got until finally... He could leave. To the place of his dreams...

The island that belonged to the Devil.


End file.
